A Mestra dos Dragões
by Madame Verlaine
Summary: [oneshot] Shiryu encontrase com imagens e fantasmas de uma passado há muito deixado para trás. As conseqüências são imprevisíveis. Ninguém abandona um amor impunemente...


A Dama dos Dragões

A jovem subia suavemente as plataformas de pedra destroçadas pelo tempo e pelas guerras que levavam até o santuário, restituído da sua paz por algum tempo, talvez. O pó das pedras milenares parecia recusar-se a aderir à seda delicada e rubra das sapatilhas da chinesa. Vinha buscar Shiryu, a quem muito tempo atrás abandonara, mas não conseguia deixá-lo de todo, por que não era a natureza, mas algo maior do que a natureza que a mantinha em suspenso estado de paixão pelo jovem cavaleiro. E só o dever, nada mais do que o dever, que a impedia de viver por ele – e mesmo ele por ela – porque Yong-Li não era uma mulher a quem se devotasse meio coração ou meia vida.

Suspirou fundo ante a entrada da casa de Sagitário. Era um templo, sem dúvida. Yong-Li se acostumara a pensar neles como poços sem fundo que dragavam almas de cavaleiros. Branco de um mármore como nenhum outro, simples, de linhas puras e geometricamente fortes. "É limpo e branco como um hospital de almas", murmurou. E seu coração se enterneceu das lembranças do tempo em que Shiryu a visitava nos templos do Dragão, vermelhos vivos, protegidos por legiões de soldados de terracota, debruados dourados, pagodes de telhas vivas de um dourado capaz de ofuscar o sol.

O templo era escuro, mesmo àquela hora do dia, e não devia passar das dez da manhã, as paredes reverberavam da calma luz do sol que penetrava aqui e ali. Raios suaves dançavam nas faces pálidas de um jovem dormindo ao fundo, escorado em uma coluna alongada até o teto. A roupa era a mesma, querida de sempre, familiar aos olhos de Yong-Li como o seio da mãe ao bebê, à moda chinesa. Os cabelos negros de trufa, longos, espalhados sob as espáduas, que pareciam uma chapa prateada refletindo o sol grego, plácido esbranquiçado, uma luz quase absoluta, que dissolvia contornos, empalidecia as cores, o jovem deitado parecia feito de origami, de tão frágil ele era, sob a luz coada do teto.

- Dragão, levanta-te.

Ele ergueu-se de pronto, como um soldado ao toque do clarinete da guerra, pôs-se de pé, ereto como em combate, olhos arregalados, cinzelados, transparentes de bola de gude.

- Yong-Li, venerável filha dos Dragões, Shiryu, humilde, te saúda. – ele abaixou-se numa reverência firme e honrosa.

- A filha dos Dragões dispensa a tua humildade, Shiryu, _seguidor de Atena_. – o desprezo de Yong-Li era uma farpa de ouro no peito do cavaleiro. Sua voz já tremia na resposta.

- Eu sou cavaleiro, Yong-Li. Fui fiel a minha promessa.

- Fato.

- Não me responda por monossílabos, Li.

-Abandonaste as Montanhas dos Dragões, a fé de todos os meus e seus antepassados por uma fé morta.

- Atena vive, e seu cosmo é único.

- Acredita nisso?

- Eu vi.

- Eu vi os Dragões! Confúcio teria corado ante visão de um chinês covarde.

- Não sou covarde.

- Abandona sua fé, Shiryu. Sabes que meu cosmo é maior do que o de Atena.

- É diferente, eu não saberia medir.

- Não saberia? Perdeu então o seu dom de cavaleiro?

- Não saberia medir o seu cosmo porque...

- Por quê?

- Porque eu sempre te amei, Li. E não posso julgar a força do seu cosmo sem levar meu amor por você em consideração: em vista disso, seu cosmo seria maior do que o do próprio Ser Criador, onde quer que ele esteja.

Ela deu um muxoxo de decepção.

- Bom amor, este que não foi feito para os beijos, este de indiferença, este que se perpetua no vazio. Reserve tua indiferença para Shun Rey.

- Reservei para Shun Rey toda a minha amizade, ternura e carinho.

- Seu silêncio é tudo que tenho, Shiryu?

- Minha alma, meu amor, minha vida é o que tem, Li. Mas tenho compromissos com minha honra.

- Eu também tenho honra!

Ele se sentou, na posição fácil do Lótus, olhos para baixo, temerosos de fitar o preto imperscrutável dos olhos de Yong-Li, princesa, filha de dois dragões machos, que guardava a suprema honra de ourives dos deuses, as mãos do seu cosmo talhavam espadas e escudos, os mais fortes, mas nenhum aço forjado por deuses, ou ouro cuspido do interior de um dragão sagrado das montanhas era tão perfurante quanto os olhos de fogo de Li, e sua vontade firme como um diamante, inquebrantável.

- Você volta para me ofender. Já não basta a dor da minha renúncia?

- Você queria que _eu_ renunciasse?

- Nunca.

- Sabe que a morte aguarda os que abandonam o Santuário das Montanhas. Depois que a tatuagem da sagração seca, o acordo é para toda a vida. Eu pertenço aos Dragões, e sirvo-os. Mas se você não tivesse abandonado as tuas montanhas... nada era impossível!

- Eu respondi ao chamado.

- Nunca ao meu, mas ao de Atena, somente?

- Ao chamado da minha vocação. Os cavaleiros são meus irmão agora.

- Sim, e sua vida. E sua alma. E seu coração e tudo que um dia me prometeu, entre lírios e tílias, sob o sol das montanhas sagradas, quando eu tocava o dragão em suas costas e sentia o tremor da força de um deus sob a sua pele. Diga-me adeus, Shiryu! Como naquela tarde! Nunca mais uma tarde pôde ser feliz para mim, eu odeio o crepúsculo, o púrpura do céu me oprime, o dourado ocre do poente brota-me lágrimas! Herdei dor do seu amor, e você me fala de honra! Eu abandonaria o Santuário para morrer em seus braços, mas o seu amor é não, sempre não! Renúncias e nãos!

As lágrimas de Shiryu queimavam como brasa, descendo pelos olhos cinzelados e cílios longos, os ombros balançando trêmulos. Li sentou-se frente dele, suas roupas vermelho vivo sangue, tinto, bordado do dourado das montanhas, do ouros dos herdeiros do Dragão. Puxou a longa trança negra para frente, enfeitada em canutilhos de ouro e rubis; segurou os dedos gelados de Shiryu, dedos longos e brancos.

- Choras?

- E você não?

- Minhas lágrimas secaram.

- As minhas jamais.

- Choras por Atena?

- Choro por você, Li. E pelo futuro que nunca será.

- Decidiu-se por me abandonar?

- Eu já decidi, mas não sem dor. E ter escolhido o adeus, nunca quis dizer que escolhi não ter amor. Amo hoje mais do que nunca. Amo hoje menos que amanhã. Cada batalha eu pedia força para resistir, e cada vez que a morte me vinha, eu pensava em você, eu queria que meu corpo fosse levado para montanha sagrada, para ser enterrado junto aos Dragões, numa sepultura sob lírios, perto da oficina onde você forjava as armas dos maiores guerreiros vivos.

- Você sobreviveu, agora é um cavaleiro de ouro, grande honra, essa.

- O seu amor também me honra, Yong-Li.

- Honra demais para dois humanos frágeis como nós, meu querido. Muita honra.

- É o preço.

- Eu conheço desde que nasci, o preço da honra. Eu sou princesa de um reino que não existe. Só no mundo das idéias, habitado pelos dragões.

- E eu sou o rei de um amor que é éter.

- Poderia não ser – ela tomou a mão vacilante dele e a apertou-a junto ao seio direito.

- Não me torture com o desejo do que eu não posso ter.

- Você pode ter tudo, Shiryu!

Li abriu o casaco rubro-dourado, revelando a pele alvíssima, os seios sobre os quais repousavam os desenhos tatuados de dois dragões, o vermelho e o negro, enroscados na pele branca de Li, entrelaçando-se, descendo pelas costas, caudas e garras cravadas em Yong-Li, tatuagens de sagração, a prova de sua filiação honrosa de Princesa dos Dragões.

- Não posso tê-la e deixá-la, Li. Me faltariam forças.

- Ah! – ela enxugou as lágrimas – Não tema isso! Atena te dará forças para me abandonar, como você já fez uma vez...

-Não, Li... e depois? – ele perguntou, trêmulo, olhos fitos nos de Li, suas mãos já postas sobre os seis desnudos da jovem, e lembrou-se dos olhos de Atena, dos fios cor de lilás dos cabelos da deusa sobre seus ombros em um terno abraço de agradecimento e das brasas em sua alma, seu coração em chagas, na tarde triste em que deu adeus à Li, abraçado à ela como um náufrago à ultima tábua de salvação, o corpo dela agitado de revolta e de amor, o hálito dela junto ao seus ouvidos, seu sussurro desesperado de '_não, não, não.._'.

- Depois? Por que pensar em depois se vivemos em guerra?

- O Santuário está em paz.

- Minha alma jamais esteve em paz.

- Nem a minha.

- Então?

- Me beije, Li. Acorde o dragão que há em mim, não deixe ele dormir sob cinzas outra vez...

Li desabotoou o casaco de Shiryu, vendo o peito querido sobre o qual passara tantas tardes aconchegada, marcado pelas cicatrizes da vitória, respirando sôfrego, ansioso, em inspirações curtas, entrecortadas por sobressaltos do coração ao pulos do cavaleiro.

- Te acalmes, meu cavaleiro. O destino nunca nos dá o que não nos pertence.

- Tenho medo de você, Li.

- Medo?

- Como nunca tive de coisa alguma.

Ele continuou trêmulo e incerto, despido de suas roupas, sentiu-se, súbito, fraco e gelado, o vento suave de primavera entrou pelo teto do templo, arrepiou sua pele já excitada em excesso.

- Quer desistir?

Ela desfazia suas tranças, com os dedos cheios de canutilhos de ouro, os rubis deslizando nos cabelos negros, cobrindo os seios que arfavam, os dragões tatuados na carne pareciam estar vivos, mexendo-se, chamando-o.

- Não posso!

- Sua fidelidade à Atena é desta natureza também? – ela sibilou, cobrindo os seios com os braços.

- Li, não posso fazer isso com você.

- O que você não pode é me trair na última chance que tenho de ter você... você sabe quantos anos tenho?

- Dezesseis?

- Não! Tenho dezoito! Na próxima primavera serei, para sempre, confiada à guarda das armas dos dragões. Jamais poderei deixar as montanhas novamente! E eu sei, você não virá para mim... nunca mais... Shiryu... por favor! Não me deixe só mágoas por este amor... dê uma alegria tão grande, tão intensa, tão única que ela seja capaz de perseverar pelos longos anos da minha vida, que esta lembrança firme seja o sol para acalentar todos os dias da minha existência, que seja tão grande que possa me estampar um sorriso ao simplesmente pensar em você, faça-me isso... faça! Não me humilhe mais por esta vergonha de implorar por ser amada!

- Não precisa implorar, querida. Em meus sonhos já a possuí mil vezes... mas e eu? Que farei quando você for, de vez, sagrada para os Dragões? De que viverei?

- Do seu dever, da sua honra e da sua fé em Atena – ela murmurou, cheia de revolta, um quase-ódio pela sua impotência diante da escolha dele.

- Viverá do seu dever, Li?

- Das lembranças.

- Basta?

- Você me permitiria fugir? Fugir para morrer em seus braços?

- Jamais! O que é um mundo onde não há Yong-Li? Há este mundo? Se ele existe, deve ser frio, e triste, e feio... o que é um mundo onde não haja teus olhos de estrelas cadentes, a sua voz calma e morna, os seus lábios... essas cavernas que escondem tesouros... Li, não pode haver um mundo sem você...

- Shiryu...

Ela deitou-se sob o mármore frio, onde o sol dispersava-se, expondo sua brancura que competia com a do mármore, tremendo, gemeu: "me dê um filho. Me dê algo de você que eu possa levar para longe de Atena."

- Quem pode garantir a vontade dos Deuses? – ele deitou-se ao lado dela, incapaz de encará-la ou de fazer aquilo que já havia feito em sonhos, mil vezes, todos os seus sonhos povoados por uma Yong-Li nua e lívida, ardendo de desejo, com olhos acusadores e a palavra "covarde" dançando nos seus lábios.

- Eu posso. Eu, que sou filha dos Dragões, eles me garantirão o ser mãe de um homem que herdará a linhagem nobre à qual pertencemos. Apenas faça o que os Deuses não podem fazer por ti, e de resto, não te preocupes...

- Veio aqui apenas para isso? Para ser mãe de um herdeiro?

- Vim porque poderia ter escolhido qualquer um, mas prefiro entregar-me ao fogo da pira sempiterna das Montanhas a pertencer a qualquer outro homem que não você.

Shiryu tomou Yong-Li em seus braços. Era verdade, então. Chegara a hora de tornar real os sonhos de sua vida. Yong-Li, jovem, descalça, correndo sobre o verde das montanhas, Yong-Li, a quem ele tivera nos braços tardes e mais tardes, durante anos, sem poder tomá-la, agora, ela era sua, toda sua, no chão duro de uma casa do Santuário, suave e perfumada como os lírios, delirante, de mimosos lábios entreabertos em súplica, delicadas palavras de amor murmuradas, melhores do que qualquer sonho.

Silencioso como se estivesse meditando, Shiryu possuiu Li com toda a sua vontade e urgência, e com a certeza de que ela jamais seria sua, de que ela ficaria linda grávida, a barriga crescida, como se os dragões tatuados nela crescessem também, seus lindos e pequenos seios ficariam inchados, generosos, seu filho seria lindo, de olhos grandes, cinza, cabelos negros como asas de corvos, ela o banharia todos os dias em água de jasmim. Sagrada como Guardiã das armas dos Dragões, Yong-Li só vestiria vermelho, estaria sempre enfeitada de rubis e ouro, talharia armas de guerreiros com as mesmas mãos que partiriam pão para o menino. E ele, Shiryu, cavaleiro de Atena, teria apenas aqueles breves minutos, sob o corpo em êxtase dela, para gozar o futuro seu e de seu filho, o futuro que ele nunca teria de verdade, mais do que por alguns minutos... "Li, Li, amor, amor..."

- Acorda, Shiryu. – era a voz de Seya.

- É você Seya?

- Quem mais?

- Estive sonhando; outra vez.

- Yong-Li, Mestra dos Dragões?

- Yong-Li...

- Sonhos são sonhos, Shiryu.

- Sonhos são sonhos, Seya.

- Você é um cavaleiro de Atena.

- E tenho honra. Muita honra.

_Joyce Verlaine _

Comentários:

Yong Li e tudo relativo a ela é material ficcional de minha autoria, não havendo, portanto, nenhuma menção a ela nos originais de _Saint Seya._

Não conheço o suficiente a grafia dos nomes dos personagens, porque afinal, controvérsia é a palavra de ordem quando se trata de anime. Fiquei aqui com as transcrições que me pareciam mais apropriadas, algumas delas bastante repetidas.


End file.
